Arcanine the Chimera
by Shadow Lugia of Orre
Summary: Arcanine is a fifteen year old girl whose DNA was mixed with that of the Pokemon Arcanine thus giving her her name . Will Arcanine and her bat companion be able to survive and uncover the secrets of the other poke-chimeras
1. Chapter 1

"Bring in the girl", one of the lab researchers demanded. They brought in the young girl, who looked no older than 5. She was terrified, confused, and angry. She had long, cream colored hair reaching down to the middle of her back. Behind the main researcher was a cage holding a large, orange and black striped canine with patches of cream colored fur and a long furry tail. Both her and the dog were taken into a large lab, and there the experiments begun.

Several hours later…

She awoke in a large cage, still unaware of what had just happened. She remembered the large canine, but it was nowhere to be seen. When she saw the fluffy tail, she turned around, expecting to see the creature. However, the truth terrified her. The tail was not belonging to the canine, instead it was hers. How had this happened? What did they do to her? She also noticed she had ears similar to the dog, as well as a patch of cream colored fur around each wrist and ankle. She was also wearing clothing with the same patterns as the dog. She felt a metal collar around her neck. She tried to cry out for help, but instead she breathed out small embers. "So the experiment was a success", a voice said. It was one of the people in charge of this place, and with him was the researcher from earlier. She curled her long furry tail around her body, afraid of the people nearby. She no longer wanted anything to do with other humans. They used her, a five year old girl, as nothing more than a science experiment. She would never be a normal human again.

10 years later…

It had been 10 years since she was turned into a fire dog chimera, but her hatred for humans had not gone away. No name, no idea of where she came from, and no freedom. It was these things and more that drove her to live, to exact revenge on those who made her this way. Suddenly, there was an explosion, and most of the researchers began to panic. The building was collapsing, and she did not want to be trapped here when it was done. Luckily, a large piece of debris fell on top of the cage, smashing it and allowing her to escape. She ran as fast as she could, but stopped when she saw the dead body of a dog. It was the same dog they used to make her into a chimera. There was a nameplate on the cage it was in. It read "Arcanine" on it. Deciding that this would be her new name, she bounded out of the building, not once looking back. Arcanine was able to escape, but where would she go now? She was alone, not a single friend in the world. She cried, but no sound came out, just embers and tears. Just then, a tiny bat crawled his way out of the debris. Arcanine approached it cautiously, knowing it was probably frightened by the collapse of the building. She knew how the bat felt, about how it felt to be used as nothing more than a guinea pig, and she wasn't going to leave him here. She held out her arm so the bat could climb up it. She carefully placed him in the fur on her tail, where he would be able to hold on when she ran fast. Deciding to name her new companion Screech, she ran off, in search of a new home.


	2. Canine Power

It had been a few days since Arcanine and Screech left the collapsed 5th laboratory. They had entered a town called Dublith, hoping that it would be safe enough to stay in for a while. She had also been tracking a state alchemist whom she saw leaving the fifth lab just before the explosion. When the he and his brother got on a train, Arcanine decided to follow them. However by the time she got there, they were already gone. She and Screech would need to eat, and the easiest thing to catch other than mice was birds. Sure they could eat mice, but as a dog, birds would have tasted much better. She picked up the smell of some pigeons, the most common bird around here. She got close, then using her superior speed lunged at them, catching a very plump one by the wing. Screech was too small to hunt pigeons, so Arcanine shared her kill with him.

She was about to get going when she sensed that something was nearby by. The smell wasn't human, it was canine like her, but something told her that whoever it was would be a threat. She picked up Screech, and ran as fast as she could, until she hit a dead end. Luckily there was some scaffolding that she could climb up. Arcanine climbed up the scaffolding, but felt something grab her by the leg. It was another dog chimera, but Arcanine wanted nothing to do with him. Screech let go of her tail and flew at his face, causing him to let go of her. Screech hopped back into her tail as she ran up the scaffolding across the rooftops. But the other dog chimera had not given up.

"Get back here", he yelled, but Arcanine paid him no attention. She continued to run, but one misstep sent her and Screech crashing to the ground. Surprisingly, neither of them were severely hurt, other than a gash in Arcanine's arm. She gripped her injured arm tightly, knowing she had nowhere else to run. "Thought you could get away, didn't you", the other chimera said. Arcanine growled at him silently, breathing out small embers as a warning. "What's wrong, cat got your toungue", he mocked. This just made Arcanine angrier, and she lunged at him, fire around her hand turning into claws. This caused him to move out of the way, allowing the two to escape. She was able to find a small crevice that only she and Screech could fit in. When the other chimera found her, she snarled silently and the fur on her tail spiked up. He eventually left her alone.

A few hours later Arcanine emerged from her hiding place, with Screech now curled up in her tail fur. After the fight with the other chimera she felt stronger, faster, deadlier. "So you're the chimera who attacks with fire", she heard a voice say. The person looked human, but Arcanine's other senses told her otherwise. He had a tattoo of dragon eating its tail on his hand, and it was this tattoo that brought back painful memories. She had seen several others with the same tattoo come into the fifth lab every now and then. The ones she saw were nothing but cruel to the chimeras, and she hated them as much as she hated the researchers. Arcanine assumed this man was one of them, and decided to attack. She got down on all fours and lunged at him, but she was thrown back with ease.

Screech flew at him, attempting to bite him. However he was unfazed by this. A black substance began to cover his hand and wrist, almost like armor. He tried to attack Screech, but Arcanine jumped in the way, taking the full force of the blow. "Defending your allies, a good trait", he said. His next attack was too fast for even Arcanine's amazing speed to overcome. She found herself pinned against a wall, and began to thrash violently, desperate to escape. She eventually gave up, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. Then why didn't he attack her again? In her weakened state he could have easily killed her, so why didn't he? "You also expect punishment with failure, another good trait", he sneered.

Was he just toying with her? Was he trying to make her let her guard down? If not then what was he planning? It didn't make sense, any other human or non-chimera would've killed her the first time they saw her. So why was he showing her mercy? "I want you to join my little gang", he said, "the name's Greed. Arcanine tilted her head to the side, as if not understanding completely. "So, you have a name or something", he asked. She nodded before running off to find the nameplate from the lab. Luckily she had brought it with her, though she had kept it hidden. She came back with the nameplate and placed it in front of Greed. "So your name's Arcanine", he asked. She nodded, breathing out small embers to show her pride. So from then on, Arcanine and Screech decided to stick with Greed.

Author's Note: chapter 2 is finished and chapters 3 and 4 should be coming out soon after. A heads up, in chapter 3, a new chimera will be making its appearance.


	3. Hour of the Houndour

Arcanine continued to follow Greed, but was still uneasy around him. He definitely wasn't human, that much she was sure about. But he wasn't a chimera either. No, Greed was something very different. As they got closer to the hideout Arcanine was able to pick up the scent of other chimeras, some of which she knew were dangerous. Her tail fur began to spike up again, and Greed just laughed. "No one here's going to hurt you", he laughed. This guy could never take anything seriously, could he? They stopped outside of a bar called the Devil's Nest. How could anyone live in a bar and not get caught? "It's just a decoy", Greed explained to her. That meant it was just to fool other people. Arcanine nodded and followed greed into the Devil's Nest, unbeknownst to them that they were being watched.

They entered the hidden room underneath the bar, and Arcanine noticed a few other chimeras, including the one that had attacked her earlier. "So she came", the other dog chimera said. "Yeah, but not without a fight", Greed explained. Arcanine silently huffed and turned away from the other chimeras, and Screech did the same. "Someone's a brat", the other dog chimera said, and Arcanine shot a few embers at him causing him to leap back. "She's stubborn, but at least she has good traits", Greed explained. Arcanine was introduced to the other chimeras, Martel the snake chimera, Roa the cow chimera, Bedo the lizard chimera, and Dolcetto the dog chimera. However it would take time for her to trust the others, especially since one of them (Dolcetto) was sent to attack her.

The fact that she couldn't speak at all hindered her ability to make friends even further. The first few days with the group were okay, but Arcanine still distanced herself from them. Screech had begun to warm up to them, but Arcanine's grudge prevented her from doing so. However, she couldn't bring herself to leave, no matter how much she wanted to. She would sometimes sneak away to practice fighting, though. Anything to help her get stronger and to get her away from the others. She also wouldn't accept food from them, but instead hunted for her own food.

A few more days later, Arcanine had gone off hunting again, but this time, Greed sent one of the other chimeras to follow her. Arcanine was about to pounce on a decent sized rat when she sensed a disturbing presence. It was a chimera, but not one that she knew.

Before she could determine who it was she had to dodge a fire attack. A strange chimera jumped down from one of the roofs, and Arcanine growled at him, but this time she was able to make a sound. The chimera was wearing mostly black, with a patch of orange on his shirt. He had white bands of what looked like bone around his wrists and ankles, and on his back. On his head he had what looked like a skull helm, as well as ears like a dog. "So", he said, "You're a Poke-chimera too." Arcanine tilted her head as if confused, but regained focus and attacked him. The chimera that Greed had sent after her ran back to tell the others, while the other chimera just shook off the attack. "Arcanine, please stop. It's me, Houndour. Don't you remember, we used to be best friends". Arcanine stopped in her tracks as memories came flooding back, memories from what felt like years ago. She shook her head confused, did she really know this guy? How did he know her? No, this couldn't be true. She put her paws on the sides of her head as if in pain, the memories troubled and confused her.

She saw herself as a small canine playing with the animal form of Houndour. They were having so much fun together, but then a human came and took them away. That was how she ended up in the 5th lab. Houndour suffered the same fate. But she wouldn't let this faze her. She would kill him and win the fight, anything to protect her pride and bring her closer to reaching her goal. She began to glow, and when the glow faded she was in the form of the beast she was fused with. "If you want it that way", Houndour growled as he too glowed before changing into his animal form. "BRING IT ON". The two started off by launching fire attacks at each other, Arcanine using ember and Houndour using flamethrower. At first the two attacks seemed evenly matched, but flamethrowers higher attack power blasted through ember and hit Arcanine hard. Luckily her ability flash fire stopped it from doing too much damage, but the force of the impact still caused intense pain.

Arcanine knew she needed to up embers power, but how? She tried ember again, but this time it came out like a spiraling version of flamethrower. She had just learned a new attack, fire spin. Houndour tried to counter again with flamethrower, but fire spin burst through, slamming him into a wall. The wall collapsed, crushing him under hundreds of pounds of brick and debris. Arcanine reverted back to her human form. She laughed at her victory, but the laughter soon turned to silent crying. She had just killed one of her only friends, and for what, to protect her foolish pride.

Greed and the other chimeras showed up, but the battle was already over. Arcanine was weeping over killing the other chimera. They tried to comfort her, but this time she didn't try to push them away. After this, she never ran away. She stopped isolating herself from the others, and she actually began to listen to what she was told. Maybe Greed and these chimeras would be great friends for her after all.


	4. Arrival of the Elrics

Living with Greed and the other chimeras hadn't been so bad after all. Arcanine had gotten along with them all pretty well, especially Greed, who seemed to be able to relate to her problems better than the others. He had explained to her that the people who had the same tattoo that she had seen at the lab were his so-called 'siblings'. He also explained that he had rebelled against the one they called their father, and that was why he wasn't with the others. He had also found the other chimeras not long after leaving the others, and that was why they were so loyal to him. He also explained that anyone with that tattoo was called a homunculus, a person who had to be 'killed' many times over to actually die. The core of every homunculus was an object called the philosopher's stone, or stone of immortality, yet Greed was searching for immortality. This made little to no sense to Arcanine. If he has a stone of immortality, then why would he be searching for immortality, wouldn't he already have it?

Meanwhile in central….

Edward and Alphonse were called into Colonel Mustang's office to talk about a body that had been retrieved in Dublith. Mustang told them that it looked like some sort of demonic canine, similar to the chimeras that Dr. Tucker had created. The black and dark orange fur along with the bony plates on its legs and head made it seem almost fictional, like a creature out of a child's story book. According to Mustang, it was found under about a ton of rubble after a building had collapsed. There were severe burn marks covering its body, as if it was caught on fire. But everything around it was unburned. "What is this thing", Ed and Al asked. "We believe it's a chimera", replied Colonel Mustang. So it was a chimera, but what kind of animal did they use? "Well", Edward began, "We were going to Dublith anyways to visit our teacher, so I guess we can go to investigate too". "Just don't do anything reckless again", Mustang grumbled.

Back in Dublith…

Arcanine's time with the chimeras and Greed had been paying off. They had helped her learn to speak, though the amount of words and sounds she could use was still very limited. That didn't matter to her, though. Any amount of words, no matter how small would be helpful in the long run. She had also been practicing her new attack fire spin, after all it wasn't the easiest attack to control.

Arcanine would head off to an isolated area just outside of the town and use large boulders and trees as targets. Through her training she had also learned another attack, ariel ace, meaning she would now have an attack for close quarters combat. But for now she was resting. Nothing much had been happening, that was until the lizard chimera Bedo came in and started shouting about some alchemists that were coming to Dublith. According to him they were known as the Elric brothers. Wait, the Elrics, Arcanine knew them. They were the ones she saw running out of the 5th lab before it collapsed. Bedo also explain that one of them was just a soul bound to a suit of armor. When Greed heard this, well let's just say she hadn't seen Greed so thrilled about anything in a while.

Arcanine remembered that she and Screech had been tracking them, but lost their trail after a while, ending them up in Dublith. She could use this opportunity to finally get some answers from them. Greed, however, was only interested in finding out the one in the armor's secrets in order to gain total immortality. Arcanine would probably be sent out to scout around the area once they arrived, meaning she would finally get to go on her first mission.

A few days later…

The Elrics had finally arrived, and Arcanine was excited about her first mission. Her and Bedo would be sent to scout out the area to confirm their location, then report back immediately. The first place Arcanine went was the train station, knowing they would be getting off there. She spotted them almost immediately. Grinning, she ran back to the devil's nest as fast as she could, eager to tell Greed the good news.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I didn't want to put anything else in it like the fight scene. That will be in the next chapter, possibly along with a few sad parts. I still don't own pokemon or fma.


	5. Losses

"Greed, I spotted them", I barked happily as I ran into the Devil's Nest, "They're just leaving the train station, be ready". "Excellent work Arcanine", Greed praised, petting me on the head. He then turned to Bedo. "Deliver the message, but don't let them spot you". Bedo snickered and nodded before leaving to deliver the message.

"You were right Greed, they really did violate the taboo. One's missing an arm and a leg, and the other's just a soul bound to a suit of armor", I explained. "Now all we have to do is let them come to us".

It didn't take very long for the walking suit of armor to show up.

"We know your secret. Come to the Devil's Nest if you want to talk", armor boy read from the note. "I'm guessing you guys are the ones who know my secret". "That's right, we know a lot about you", Dolcetto said. "That's good, cause there's a lot about me I don't know", armor boy replied. "Then why don't you come with us", Dolcetto persuaded before armor boy spoke again. "But my teacher said I'm not supposed to go with strangers". I sweat dropped at this. "How old are you", Dolcetto asked him. "14", was his response. "14 is old enough for you to think for yourself. You got to start taking some risks". "Really, you think I should think for myself". "Of course, now come with-", was all Dolcetto was able to say before armor boy landed a punch.

"I decided I should just make you tell me what I want to know", he said taking up a battle stance. I got into my own battle position, seeing as this kid wasn't going to come quietly. "So you wanna fight", Dolcetto grumbled as he drew his sword. Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to use it before he was once again punched in the face. However, he was able to knock the head of the armor suit off so Martel could slip inside to slow him down. Roa then came up behind him and slammed him down to the ground. "You alright Martel", he asked the snake chimera. "Oh I'm just fine", she growled angrily. "You people aren't human, are you", armor boy asked naively.

"You're right, they're chimeras, and they happen to work for me".

….

We dragged the armor into the Devil's Nest, Martel staying inside it in case he tried anything funny.

"Wow, you really are hollow", Greed said with a shocked tone. "Nice to meet you kid, my name's Greed. Let's say you and I be friends". "You people aren't really chimeras, it's impossible. No one's ever created a chimera that can talk". Greed paused for a minute before laughing, some of the other chimeras joining him. "Nothing is impossible, the girl inside there is part snake", he said referring to Martel, "And this big guy, Roa what did you say you were, a cow"? Roa nodded. "We've also got a lizard and a crocodile, and the one you took down earlier tends to lift his leg when he pees". "ONLY ONCE", Dolcetto yelled defensively. "A dog", armor boy asked. "Yup", Dolcetto replied, "It actually comes in pretty handy".

"What about her", armor boy asked pointing at me.

"We're not entirely sure what they mixed her with, some kind of fire creature", Greed replied uncertainly. Not wanting to be the center of attention, I growled and leapt up onto one of the wooden support beams near the ceiling.

After that little discussion, Greed sent Bedo out to find the older brother, to see if he could get the answers he wanted from him. We stayed here to keep an eye on armor boy, though I doubt he would be able to escape.

Curling my long, fluffy tail around the beam to assure my balance, I curled up for a nap. But before I could sleep, armor boy spoke to me. "You're an amazing jumper", he complimented, "I've only ever seen cats jump like that. Maybe you're a cat chimera". "I doubt it", I growled down at him, "Cats don't breathe fire". Screech was hanging upside down just above my head, his little ears twitching every now and then. "Why were you at lab 5", I asked armor boy. "We were there looking for information", he replied.

…..

Hours passed and still nothing much happened. Greed told the kid he was a Homunculus, and the kid was a bit shocked.

_**BOOM**_

The door was broken down, and the boy's older brother stepped in, dragging with him an unconscious Bedo.

"Where's my brother", he yelled angrily. "Brother these people are chimeras, and that man is a Homunculus", armor boy yelled out. "Way to ruin it", Greed sighed before revealing the tattoo on his hand.

"So, you're in league with those creeps from lab 5", the older one said. Greed laughed before saying, "Actually, those guys and I had a bit of a falling out". He then proceeded to try and get the boy to tell him how he bound the younger one's soul to the suit of armor, though he wasn't going to comply. "Roa, take the armor boy and get out of here. We'll just dismantle him to find answers". I would have gone with the others, but my instincts were telling me to stand my ground. "I'll fight too", I growled, changing into my full animal form. "Alright, but if things get rough, get out of here", Greed ordered, and I simply nodded.

The fight started off very easy, considering the fact that Greed's ultimate shield stopped nearly all of the boy's attacks. I, however, had to rely on my speed to stay out of range of his attacks. Though the boy was able to find a way to negate Greed's ability, it didn't help him very much. Before Greed could deliver the final blow, something caused one of the walls to explode. It was a woman, probably the boys' teacher, or whatever they called her. Being a woman, Greed was very reluctant to fight her, until she slammed him into one of the remaining intact walls.

We were about to fight back when we heard gunshots from somewhere nearby. Not wanting to get caught we fled, heading for the underground sewer tunnels to escape. I hung back a bit, however, in order to kill of some of the soldiers to give my comrades more time to escape. I lunged at a group of soldiers, slashing them open and ripping their necks in order to kill them. Blood was spattered everywhere, from the floor to the walls. The last thing some of the soldiers heard were the agonizing screams of their dying comrades. They would receive no mercy from me.

I eventually made my way through to tunnels, where I found Martel, Greed and armor boy. "What took you so long", Greed asked me. "I was making it easier for you guys to escape", I responded.

I then took up a battle stance, sensing an enemy approaching. "Someone's coming", I growled, putting the others on high alert. From the shadows stepped a man I had seen before, and I never wanted to see again, the Fuhrer. Before I could attack him, he had already begun to battle with Greed. "ARCANINE, MARTEL, GET OUT OF HERE", he yelled, still trying to fend off the Fuhrer's attacks. Reluctantly I nodded. "Martel, let's go", I growled before bolting off.

After running for a while I turned to see if Martel was following me, she wasn't. I detected the scent of fresh blood, then dashed back the direction I had come. When I got there, a gruesome sight greeted my eyes. Martel and Greed, as well as Roa and Dolcetto, all of them were slain. "FUHRER", I roared as I charged towards him, fangs barred and claws extended. I would kill him, and avenge my friends.

"You're that chimera from lab 5, the one with the power of fire", he spoke. I lunged at him, clamping my jaws tightly on his arm. He slashed at me stomach, forcing me to let go. There was now a huge gash going across my underside, but I ignored it. Nothing was going to slow me down, not even the risk of death. I would get my revenge, or I would die trying, but I wasn't going to turn tail and run. "EAT THIS, FIRE SPIN". I blasted him with a vortex of searing flames, but he just slashed through it. "That's not possible", I growled before he slashed at me again, this time leaving a massive gash near my right shoulder. Pain surged through my body, but I did my best to ignore it.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS, OVERHEAT". The blast of fire enveloped him, causing massive damage. Before I could turn to leave, I felt a wave of pain surge across my back. I turned to see he was still alive. But how? I blasted him with my most powerful attack, and yet he somehow comes out unscathed. It was then I realized what this man really was. "You- you're a homunculus". I then lunged at him once more, intent on finishing him. But as soon as I did, a sharp pain stabbed through my chest. He had driven his sword through my body. "But- h- how". Those were the last words that escaped my throat before I fell to the floor, life slipping away.

"_Gomenasai"_

A.N.: Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update this story, I've been very busy. I also started writing another fanfic, feel free to check it out whenever you want. Also, I'm going to set up a poll for which pokemon chimera you want to see in the next chapter. The choices are Luxray, Zangoose, or Absol. I'll set up a poll so you guys can vote, or you can just tell me in the reviews. Until next time!


End file.
